niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
BRNO 2008
Krajowa (CWC) Międzynarodowa (CACIB) Wystawa Psów Rasowych Landseery sędzia: ? (?) Psy Klasa szczeniąt *'?' Klasa młodzieży *'?' Klasa pośrednia *'?' Klasa otwarta *'?' Klasa championów *'?' Suki Klasa szczeniąt *'?' Klasa młodzieży *'?' Klasa pośrednia *'?' Klasa otwarta *'?' Klasa championów *'?' ---- Nowofundlandy sędzia: ? (?) Psy Klasa szczeniąt *'?' Klasa młodzieży *'?' Klasa pośrednia *'?' Klasa otwarta *'?' Klasa championów *'?' Suki Klasa szczeniąt *'?' Klasa młodzieży *'?' Klasa pośrednia *'?' Klasa otwarta *'?' Klasa championów *'?' Klasa weteranów *'?' ---- - Kategoria:Wystawy Polska ? Kategoria:? se zadáváním CACIB 09.02. – 10.02.2008 rozhod�?í: Barbara MÜLLER (CH) Třída štěňat – psi Elf Faundland otec:Tornádo od Faundlanda matka: Zafira Faundland �?íslo: JR 7120 datum: 13.08.2007 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Dagmar Vel�?ická VN 2 Eros Faundland otec: Tornádo od Faundlanda matka: Zafira Faundland �?íslo: JR/71021/NJU datum: 13.08.2007 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Andráš Polgar VN 1 Dorost – psi Maróteam Athos otec: Black Pride Adonis From Skipper´s matka: Deborah Milan´s Newfoundlands �?íslo: MET/9076/07 datum: 25.05.2007 chov.: Gábor Maróti maj.: Radovan Hýža + Gábor Maróti VN 1 Třída mladých – psi Aaron Gomaru otec: Ch. Brutus Laboma matka: Deborah od Trojské skály �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5286/07 datum: 28.03.2007 chov.: Rudolf Gottlieb maj.: Miroslav Kubát V2 Aramis ze Slezského panství otec: Ch. Darés od Trojské skály matka: Lenny od Celpaku �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5233/06 datum: 10.10.2006 chov.: Kateřina Š�?epancová maj.: Eva Rašovská V1, CAJC Mezitřída – psi Akim Black Koralle otec: Poison or Honey King of Helluland matka: Nausie od Štiky �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5222/06 datum: 20.09.2006 chov.: Alfred Hollesch maj.: Lukáš Lelek V4 Ceasar Jess Black Denis otec: Dustin Maceška matka: Viki Faundland �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5198A/06 datum: 02.07.2006 chov.: Jiřina Denisovová maj.: Martina Sala�?ová V1, CAC Gaston od Trojské skály otec: Black Buffalo´s Bruce Wayne matka: D´yvonne od Trojské skály �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5254/06 datum: 14.07.2006 chov.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi maj.: Žaneta Horní�?ková nenastoupil Mississippi – Missouri Deep otec: Ch. Lifeguard´s Chief matka: Ch. Mississippi – Missouri Celsie �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5211/06/06 datum: 27.05.2006 chov.: Dagmar Vel�?ická maj.: Jitka Hořáková V2, r. CAC Mississippi – Missouri Different B&W otec: Ch. Lifeguard´s Chief matka: Ch. Mississippi – Missouri Celsie �?íslo: SPKP/1430 datum: 14.07.2006 chov.: Dagmar Vel�?ická maj.: Milan Alakša V3 Otevřená – psi Back to Emation of Apache´s otec: Seabtook´s Steppin out at Poohbear matka: Apachee M.L. Bigfoot Velley �?íslo: ÖHZB N 1622 datum: 22.10.2005 chov.: Mag. Klemens Deixier maj.: Mag. Klemens Deixier + Angelika Aichele V Coper Mississippi Missouri Fanudland otec: Ch. Ignacious the Lifeguard matka: US Mississippi Missouri Faundland �?íslo: SPKP/1422 datum: 23.08.2005 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Dagmar Vel�?ická V2, r. CAC Fabricius od Trojské skály otec: Nonino v.d. Turfhoeve matka: Yvonne Chrisi v. Luxemburg �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5264/06 chov.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi maj.: Tomáš Kolátor V3 Ferry z Brumovského panství otec: Yentl Newf Mermaid matka: Dášenka z Brumovského panství �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5178/05 datum: 11.12.2005 chov.: Naděžda Žáková maj.: Jiřina Krej�?ová V CHaron the Night Keeper otec: Poison or Honey King of Helluland matka: Fonda the Night Keeper �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5210/06 datum: 25.01.2006 chov.: Michal Rudavský maj.: Jana Jetelová V CHubby Son z Bobrovnického údolí otec: Chubby Chumpy Avalon matka: Rosmery z Bobrovnického údolí �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5120/05 datum: 10.07.2005 chov.: Jaromír Prokeš maj.: Pavel Zmeko VD King of Helluland the Deep Blue otec: Ich. Blackprideadonis from Skipper´s matka: Ich. Milky Way King of Helluland �?íslo: SPKP/1384 datum: 21.02.2005 chov.: Soňa Kro�?ková maj.: Soňa Kro�?ková V1, CAC, CACIB, BOB Ollymp od Jihlavské brány otec: Undercover Blues Promise of Gold matka: Pamela z Bobrovnického údolí �?íslo: CMKU/NF/5068/04/06 datum: 06.10.2004 chov.: Rudolf Macek maj.: Rudolf Macek V Pitt od Jihlavské brány otec: Black Animals Jim Beam matka: Doris od Jihlavské brány �?íslo: CMKU/NF/5132/055 datum: 22.09.2005 chov.: Rudolf Macek maj.: Ludmila Jagošová VD Presley od Jihlavské Brány otec: Black Animals Jim Beam matka: Doris od Jihlavské brány �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5133/0 datum: 22.09.2005 chov.: Rudolf Macek maj.: Ing. Vladimír Vl�?ek VD Ubul Faundland otec: Amadeus Rock Me Midnight Lady's matka: Midnight Lady's Koh-i-noor �?íslo: JR/70915/NJU chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Andráš Polgar + Hálka Králová V4 Wick Faundland otec: Amadeus Rock Me Midnight Lady's matka: Rozmary od Faundlandu-YU �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/4950/03/03/05 datum: 22.08.2003 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Luboš Kalenský V Třída šampionu – psi Baltic Storm's Glad Gremlin otec: Edgar van de Kleine Compagnie matka: Miss Marpel Bär vom Gelderland �?íslo: PKR.II-84059 datum: 25.05.2004 chov.:Andrzej Bełżyński maj.: Andrzej Bełżyński V2, r. CAC Egebaek's Indian Charlie otec: Pouch Cove Raises The Bar matka: Egebaek's Vanilla �?íslo: SPKP 1424 datum: 01.07.2005 chov.: Marianne Baaner maj.: Ján + Mária Pangelovi V1, CAC, r. CACIB Poison or Honey King of Helluland otec: Midnight Lady's Especially for You matka: Milky Way King of Helluland �?íslo: SPKP 1355 datum: 03.02.2004 chov.: Soňa Kro�?ková maj.: Soňa Kro�?ková V Seabrook's The Graduate otec: Timbermist's Midnight Special matka: Seabrook's Valedictorian �?íslo: MET/8425/4/04 datum: 12.08.2003 chov.: Antál Molnár maj.: Antál Molnár V4 Skipper's Impress You otec: Skipper's New Wave King of Helluland matka: Miss Skipper's King of Helluland �?íslo: ÖHZB N 1648 datum: 08.04.2005 chov.: Béla Siklósi maj.: : Klemens Deixler + Angelika Aichele V3 Tornádo od Faundlanda otec: Kaylar's New Yare Resolution matka: Vinisvolgyi Evelin od Faundlanda �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/4723-02/01 datum: 20.11.2001 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Andráš Polgar + Hálka Králová V Třída veteránů – psi Oryn od Bílého zámku otec: Dann z Březovských Hájů matka: Gally od Bílého zámku �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/4171/98 datum: 22.05.1998 chov.: Irena Von�?oková maj.: Nikola Marková V1 Třída štěňat – feny Elza Faundland otec: Ch. Tornádo od Faundlanda matka: Zafira Faundland �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5347 datum: 13.08.2007 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Renata Duchoňová VN 2 Essy – Jess Faundland otec: Ch. Tornádo od Faundlanda matka: Zafira Faundland �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5348/07/07 datum: 13.08.2007 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Jiřina a Jaroslav Denisovovi VN 1 Třída dorost – feny Ines Igi od Trojské skály otec: Jch. Quickly Bear v. Trieberg matka: Jch. Yvonne Chrise v. Luxemburg �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5326/07 datum: 06.10.2007 chov.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi maj.: Petr Hosťovecký VN 2 Beáta od Janova hradu otec: Ch. Artuš z Hlubo�?inky matka: Amálka ze Stínu Pálavy �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5315/07 datum: 06.06.2007 chov.: Dušan Va�?ura maj.: Petra Doležalová VN 3 Seal Cove´s Helena otec: Merufe´s Great Performery matka: Amaronda´s Solitare �?íslo: N21098/07 datum: 21.05.2007 chov.: Inger Janson maj.: Michaela Kraj�?ová VN 1 Třída mladých – feny Baffy Beys ze Slezského panství otec: Ch. Darés od Trojské skály matka: Lenny od Celpaku �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5308/07 datum. 03.05.2007 chov.: Kateřina Š�?epancová maj.: Kateřina Š�?epancová V3 Bony Faundland otec: Ch. Tornádo od Faundlanda matka: Zafira Faundland �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5276 datum: 18.08.2006 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Renata Duchoňová V1, CAJC Deborah z Kazni�?ovské hůrky otec: Ch. Darés od Trojské skály matka: Aranka z Kazni�?ovské hůrky �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5217/06 datum: 25.08.2006 chov.: Marie Chrome�?ková maj.: Gabriela Höppová V4 Hanny Black Queen z Horpu otec: Ch. Wyatt Earp vom Riesrand matka: Embery z Horpu �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5279/07 datum: 17.02.2007 chov.: Eva Dušková maj.: Jana Pumpová V2 Háta od Trojské skály otec: Bundasch z Kazni�?ovské hůrky matka: C´Asta od Trojské skály �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5240/06 datum: 04.10.2006 chov.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi maj.: Žaneta Horní�?ková nenastoupila Hillary od Trojské skály otec: Bundasch z Kazni�?ovské hůrky matka: C´Asta od Trojské skály �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5240/06 datum: 04.10.2006 chov.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi maj.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi nenastoupila Mezitřída – feny Alma Velvet Solaris otec: Ch. Artuš z Hlubo�?inky matka: Anny ze Stínu Pálavy �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5207/06 datum: 21.04.2006 chov.: Kateřina Vernerová maj.: Eva Krejcarová V Bayla Faundland otec: Ch. Tornádo od Faundlanda matka: Zafira Faundland �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5251/06/06 datum: 18.08.2006 chov.: Andráš Polgar maj.: Luboš Kalenský V4 Gera od Trojské skály otec: Black Buffalo´s Bruce-Wayne matka: D´yvonne od Trojské skály �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5260/06 datum: 14.07.2006 chov.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi maj.: Marta Strouhalová V Gerda od Trojské skály otec: Black Buffalo´s Bruce-Wayne matka: D´yvonne od Trojské skály �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5261/06 datum: 14.07.2006 chov.: Jiří a Jiřina Jandovi maj.: Jiří a Jiřína Jandovi V Issa the Night Keeper otec: Poison or Honey King of Helluland matka: Grace the Night Keeper �?íslo: SPKP 1441 datum: 13.06.2006 chov.: Michal Rudavský maj.: Michal a Ľubica Rudavski V1, CAC Mississippi – Missouri Dailla otec: Ch. Lifeguard´s Chief matka: Ch. Mississippi – Missouri Celsie �?íslo: SPKP 1431 datum: 27.05.2006 chov.: Dagmar Vel�?ická maj.: Dagmar Vel�?ická V2, r. CAC Anie Black Koralle otec: Poison or Honey King of Helluland matka: Nausie od štiky �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5225/06 datum: 20.09.2006 chov.: Gabriela Holleschová maj.: Gabriela + Alferd Holleschovi V3 Třída otevřená – feny Anetka Nezkrotná markýza otec: Dustin Maceška matka: Carie Canadian Beardog �?íslo: CMKU/NF/5129/05/07 datum: 21.08.2005 chov.: Jitka Hořáková maj.: Petr Starý nenastoupila Antoanet Queen Nezkrotná markýza otec: Dustin Maceška matka: Carie Canadian Beardog �?íslo: CMKU/NF/5131/05 datum: 21.08.2005 chov.: Jitka Hořáková maj.: Jana Pumpová V Aranka z Kazni�?ovské hůrky otec: Alex Webb Bay matka: Pamela od Bílého zámku �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/4876/03 datum: 19.03.2003 chov.: Marie Chrome�?ková maj.: Marie Chrome�?ková VD Elisabeth Queen Wichrowe Laki otec: Prince Pepi Wichrowe Laki matka: Stokrotka Polna Wichrowe Laki �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5159-05/05 datum: 15.06.2005 chov.: Anna Nalazek maj.: Irena Lošťáková V Fionna z Horpu otec: Hannibal di Borgoleonardo matka: Gallows Mary's Bay �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/4996/04 datum: 31.03.2004 chov.: Eva Dušková maj.: Veronika Pivoňková V3 Granny z Horpu otec: Hannibal di Borgoleonardo matka: Embery z Horpu �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5150/05 datum: 07.10.2005 chov.: Eva Dušková maj.: Jana Pumpová V Island's Prince Bianca By Ursinus Velutus otec: All Blacks Newfy Tom matka: Ursinus Velutus Paloma Bianca �?íslo: MET/8905/06 datum: 29.09.2005 chov.: Molnár Antál maj.: Molnár Antál V1, CAC, CACIB Kiss Me Kate vom Riesrand otec: Denis Roussow vom Riesrand matka: Crazy Girl from Kingdom of Newfy's �?íslo: SPKP 1380 datum: 18.08.2004 chov.: Evi Grosshauser maj.: Jan a Maria Pangelovi V Reggie Triladé otec: Deril Webb Bay matka: Icy Lady Triladé �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5168/05 datum: 02.11.2005 chov.: Václav Kroupa maj.: Petr Peška V4 She Is So High King of Helluland otec: Black Pride Adonis from Skipper's matka: French Fries King of Helluland �?íslo: SPKP 1378 datum: 15.09.2004 chov.: Soňa Kro�?ková maj.: Soňa Kro�?ková V2, r. CAC To Be With You King of Helluland otec: Black Pride Adonis from Skipper's matka: Milky Way King of Helluland �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5124/05/05 datum: 21.02.2005 chov.: Soňa + Vladislav Kro�?kovi maj.: Eva Pá�?ová V Třída šampionů – feny Anater Dolní chalupy otec: Ch. Monchichi King of Helluland matka: Viktorija Faundland �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/5077/05/06 datum: 21.02.2005 chov.: Tomáš Pe�?ta maj.: Lenka + Otakar Hajdovi V King of Helluland Very Important otec: New Wave Skipper's King of Helluland matka: Skipper's Extravagant King of Helluland �?íslo: SPKP 1409 datum: 19.07.2005 chov.: Soňa Kro�?ková maj.: Soňa Kro�?ková V1, CAC, r. CACIB Lolly od Jihlavské Brány otec: Chubby Chumpy Avalon matka: Doris od Jihlavské brány �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/4849/03/05 datum: 15.02.2003 chov.: Rudolf Macek maj.: Pavel Zmeko V4 Mississipi – Missouri Cessie otec. Ich. Midnight Lady´s his Master´s matka: Seabrook Fly to Midnightlady �?íslo: SPKP 1345 datum: 24.12.2003 chov.: Dagmar Vel�?ická maj.: Dagmar Vel�?ická V2, r. CAC Nausie od Štiky otec: Alex Webb bay matka: Lethe od Štiky �?íslo: ČMKU/NF/4797/02/06 datum: 22.10.2002 chov.: Vilém Tomí�?ek maj.: Gabriela + Alfred Holleschovi V3 Třída veteránů – feny Olympia z Bobrovnického údolí otec: Ch. Ero Chatka Zielarki matka: Ch. Kodie z Bobrovnického údolí �?íslo: ČMKU/3768/96 datum: 01.03.1996 chov.: Jaromír + Evelína Prokešovi maj.: Lenka + Otakar Hajdovi V1 Tekst wytłuszczony